Diamond in the rough
by AslansHow24
Summary: Sequel to A New Hope. Newly crowned Rika wishes there was a way to bring back the lost loved ones, for she sees the loneliness of her dad, Rei, Luna, Diana and Haruka. She dares to go to the past to destroy Diamond before he comes to reign Tokyo.
1. Plans for a better future

**Diamond in the Rough**

**Summary: Sequel to A New Hope. Newly crowned Rika wishes there was a way to bring back the lost loved ones, for she sees the loneliness of her dad, Rei, Luna, Diana and Haruka. She dares to go to the past to destroy Diamond before he comes to reign Tokyo.**

**It is thanks to sangoscourage, that I was able to get this sequel up out of the depths of darkness. Most of this first chapter was written by sangoscourage**

**Chapter One: Plans for a better future**

Rika sighed as she signed the last document and closed the folder. Putting it where her secretary could find it easily, the young queen stood up and went over to the window that looked out in in to the luscious gardens.

It had been a week since she had begun her duties as the new queen and ruler of Crystal Tokyo. Everything had been going quite well, and the people loved her, but still, there seemed to be an emptiness, a hole that just couldn't seem to be filled. She had noticed that Haruka, Luna, Diana and her father seemed quite sad sometimes. She did have a good idea of what the problem was; they were missing there loved ones.

Even though Rika could barely remember her mother or her siblings, she still had dreams of her mother playing with her, and of her brother and sister taking her places. Just then she heard a soft knock at the door and turned to see her father and Luna entering the room.

"Rika, is there something troubling you, dear?" Helios asked quietly as he came to stand by his daughter.

"I'm just worried about the two of you, and Haruka. You all seem so sad. I feel that you are still missing mother, father, and you are missing Artemis, Luna. And I have no doubt Haruka is really missing Michiru. I just wish there was something I can do to remedy this." Rika answered sadly.

"We are missing them sweetheart" Helios said softly, sitting down. "It takes time to heal after the loss of a loved one. But what can we do? We can't bring back some one who has died." None of them had noticed Sailor Pluto listening in at the door. She cleared her throat and they turned to look at her.

"I believe there is some thing that can be done your majesty. Since Diamond and Wiseman messed up the timeline; it can be fixed. I can send someone in to the far past where Neo Queen Serenity was still a teenager." Sailor Pluto replied walking further into the room. "To the first time we faced Diamond and the Black Moon Clan"

"How is this possible Pluto?" Helios asked, confused. "Unless Earth is in extreeme danger, you are not allowed to change what has happened."

"I have spoken to my father, Chronos about this and he has agreed to allow Rika to travel to the 21st century to stop Diamond and Wiseman there." Sailor Pluto answered.

"If you don't mind me asking Pluto, Why Rika?" Luna asked, even though she was sure that she knew the answer.

"Rika is the one who stopped them in this time. So she will know what to do, and what will be happening." Sailor Pluto responded.

"Are you up doing this Rika?" Helios asked tentively. He was worried about his daughter, but if it meant that his wife and children would survive, he would let her go.

" Of course father" Rika said firmly. "I want everyone to be happy again, and the damage that Diamond caused, to be repaired. I just want to know who was the one who allowed Diamond and Wiseman to live, if they knew they were evil." Rika answered.

"I'm afraid it was your grandmother; when she was a teenager. She had a kind and gentle heart but she let it bind her at times" Pluto replied. "Diamond was killed by Wiseman the first time he came to Earth and we thought that your grandmother had destroyed Wiseman, but she later revealed that she couldn't do it and she sealed him. He broke free and brought Diamond back to life, more evil than ever" Rika turned to stared out the window.

"Then I will do it, for everyone." She stated firmly before getting lost in her thoughts.

"What is it your highness?" Luna asked, coming closer to Rika.

"I just wish I had known my mother." Rika sighed. Helios placed an arm around his daughter.

"She was a pistol, your mother" He said. "When I first met her, she saved my life. When you meet her, in the past, she'll be much younger than you, for she was a little girl when Diamond invaded Earth the first time" Rika nodded. Sailor Pluto smiled.

"I will come for you soon" She said, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Rei Hino was sweeping the courtyard of the temple when a woman appeared before her. The woman was dressed as a Sailor Senshi, but one that Rei had never seen before. Rei was unsure of whether or not she needed to transform, but she decided to hear the woman out first.

"Who are you?" She demanded to know, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder.

"Mistress Mars, I need to talk to you in private. Is there a place where we won't be overheard?" Pluto said, not revealing her identity just yet.

"No one is around right now; so we can talk here. Who are you and what is going on?" Rei asked.

"My name is Sailor Pluto, guardian of time, which is why we have never met. It is my duty to stand guard at the gates of time, but I have been given special permission by my father, Chronos, to come here and give you a message. Before I give you my message, you must swear an oath that you will tell absolutely no one about what I am about to tell you." Rei hesitated, but her gut feeling told her that this woman was being completely truthful.

"I swear on my oath as a Shinto miko, I will not convey, in any way, what you have to tell me." She said. Pluto nodded.

"Good. In two day's time, I will be bringing a young visitor from the far future to correct an evil that has been committed in that time period. The reason that I am telling you and none of the others, is that you have a major part in what happened. You must also be aware that this girl looks a lot like Queen Serenity. I must go now, your friends are coming." Pluto told her.

"Very Well, Sailor Pluto. I will meet you and the young girl in meditation field just behind the storage shed." Rei replied as Pluto quickly vanished, just as Makoto and Minako came around the corner.

"Rei, is everything alright. I thought I just saw a flash." Makoto asked, concerned, considering the new threat they were facing.

"Yes everything's good. I think it was just a cloud passing by the sun" Rei replied. Makoto accepted her answer and Minako grabbed Rei by the hand.

"Let's go" She said excitedly. "Everyone's waiting"


	2. On to the past

**Diamond in the Rough**

**Chapter Two: On to the past**

Rika paced back and forth. She was nervous about seeing her grandmother and her mother when they were younger. What if they didn't listen to what she had to say. Sailor Pluto appeared holding an outfit. It was strange to Rika, but she knew that if she wanted to blend in, she had to dress the way they did in the past. She quickly donned the outfit. Her hair had grown back, so it was in the traditional odango hairstyle.

"Are you ready?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"I am ready" Rika said quietly. Pluto nodded.

"Now remember, to the time I am sending you, the senshi know nothing of the future and what it holds. They only know that your mother, Chibi-Usa, is from the future, but Mamoru and Usagi have no idea that they become rulers" Rika nodded. "Also, there will be a time when they offer to go to the future to save Chibi-Usa's mother. that is when they discover the truth, however, that is also when your mother becomes evil and does a lot of damage. You must keep them from going to the future, even if you have to eventually tell them that you are also from the future" Rika nodded and Pluto held out a hand. Taking a deep breath, Rika took it.

Rei Hino was waiting right where she said she'd be when Sailor Pluto materialized in front of her, with a girl who was about a year older.

"Mistress Mars, this is Queen Rikana. She can help in your battle against the Black Moon Clan. You must get the other senshi to trust her, but you can not tell them the truth. Rika will reveal all when the time is right" Pluto turned to Rika. "I leave you in good hands. you may tell Rei why you are here and who you really are. She won't tell any one else" With that, Pluto vanished. Rika blinked and sighed. She looked around. Things were much different in this time. Rei cleared her throat.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked. Rika nodded and they entered the temple. Over tea Rika began her tale, leaving some out.

"I am here to kill Diamond and Wiseman" She said, getting down to the point. "Neither one may be allowed to live, no matter what Sailor Moon thinks"

"Why do you need to kill them?" Rei asked.

"Because, they destroy Crystal Tokyo, my kingdom and home, in the future" They killed my mother, grandmother, siblings and several of the senshi. My father was trapped for 1000 years before I could free him and defeat Diamond. In the future people are sad and missing lost loved ones. I have come to right the wrong done to me. I never knew my siblings or my mother and grandmother. I was too young when they died. A young priestess took me and hid me from Diamond and raised me to one day regain the throne" Rei started.

"I raised you?" She asked. Rika nodded.

"Alright, when do you want to meet the senshi?" Rei asked. Rika was about to answer when Rei recieved a call from Minako. Apparently, Karaberas had grabbed Chibi Usa when she and Minako were out shopping.

"No time like the present" Rika said, transforming.

"Tonight I will kill you" Kaberas said, grinning evilly.

"I won't let you!" Petz and Karaberas turned to see Sailor Mars and a Sailor Senshi that they didn't recognize. "I am Sailor Cosmic Moon and in the name of the future, I will punish you" Sailor Cosmic Moon said.

"I can't forgive those who beat up little kids. In the name of the Mars, I'll punish you!" Sailor Mars added. Karberas laughed.

"Akumuda! Come forth!" She cried, summoning a scary looking droid (it had a horn stuck in its forehead, and yelled "Yume Yume Yume!"). It floated above the senshi and Chibi Usa. Sailor Moon and the other senshi arrived on the scene.

The droid started emitting energy from its horn and Sailor Moon collapsed.

"Sailor Moon! Don't fall asleep!" Sailor Cosmic Moon shouted.

""I'm too full.. Goodnight!" Sailor Moon slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Now die, Rabbit!" Karaberas said.

"Over my dead body" Sailor Cosmic Moon declared. "Cosmic Moon flare" Petz and Karaberas got scared and quickly left, leaving the droid to take care of the girls.

"Cowards!" Sailor Mars yelled after them.

"Leave him to me" Sailor Cosmic Moon said. She ran towards the droid and blasted it so that it turned to dust. The senshi were surprised, since only Sailor Moon had the power to dust a droud. The senshi gathered around Sailor Moon, who was still unconcious.

"What's wrong with her?" Sailor Jupiter asked. Sailor Moon began to glow and no matter how hard they tried, they could not wake her.

"Only a kiss from her true love can awaken her" Rika informed them.

"but Mamoru has broken up with her" Sailor Venus explained. Rika shook her head.

"If he doesn't kiss her, she'll die" She explained. Sailor Mars took off towards Mamoru's appartment. She entered the apartment and shakes him awake.

"Sailor Moon is in danger" She said, crossing her arms. "You need to wake her. You're the only one who can do it!" Mamoru was shocked and said nothing. Sailor Mars slapped him across the face.

"You and Sailor Moon were in love, once. Why are you so cruel to her?" She demanded to know. Mamoru had no answer.

"Hurry up! Or she'll die..." Mars urged. Mamoru ran outside and hopped on his motorcycle.

"Sailor Moon! Hang on until I get there. Don't die, Usako.." He transformed into Tuxedo Kamen while riding the bike.

"Her temperature is dropping!" Sailor Mercury said worriedly. Just then, Tuxedo Kamen showed up on the motorbike. He held her in his arms and called her name. She moved slightly! "Forgive me, Usako.." then he kissed her. Usagi slowly opened her eyes.

"Mamo-chan.." She whispered, confused.

"The power of love has restored her energy" Sailor Cosmic Moon said.

"So you love me...?" Sailor Moon asked nervously. Tuxedo Kamen looked away.

"No, I don't love you." He said. Sailor Cosmic Moon detransformed and walked over to Tuxedo Kamen. She punched him in the gut and he doubled over.

"You're a liar" She snapped. Then she walked away, vanishing in the darkness. Tuxedo Kamen blinked, before getting on his motorbike and heading home.

"Who was that?" Sailor Moon asked. "She looked like my mother...my mother from the silver millenium" Sailor Mars remained silent, unsure of what to tell them. Sailor Mercury took out her computer.

"I am running an analysis on her" She said. She studied the screen for a minute. "This is interesting"

"What, what is it?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"There's nothing, nothing at all. It's as if she doesn't exist" Sailor Mercury replied.


	3. What am I doing here?

**Diamond in the Rough**

**Chapter Three: What am I doing here?**

Rei and Rika had decided to do some shopping. Rei had yet to tell the other senshi that Rika was staying with her. Rei was helping Rika purchase clothing, since all she had with her was the outfit that Sailor Pluto had given her. Rika's arms were so loaded with packages, that she couldn't really see where she was going. Rei offered to carry some of the parcels, but Rika shook her head. Just as they were passing by a store, a girl who was carrying a large bag came out of the door. Rika and the other girl (Cooan in human form) bumped into each other, causing both of them to drop everything that they were carrying.

"Watch where you're going" Cooan snapped. Rei picked up the items that had fallen out of the bag.

"It was an accident" She said quietly. Then she and Rika quickly left the other girl, who muttered angrily under her breath.

When Cooan returned to the spaceship, Rubeus was waiting for her.

"Wiseman says that the rabbit will appear at Hikawa shrine this afternoon" He said coldly. "It is your job to find her and bring her to me" Cooan nodded and reached into her bag.

"I bought this for you" She said quietly. It was a small bottle of perfume. Rubeus sneered at her and crushed the bottle. Cooan looked down, and walked away, wondering why he treated her so badly.

Cooan went to the Hikawa Shrine in her human form. She ran into Yuuichirou, who was selling the shrine goods. Cooan purchased a fortune paper, and got one that said _BIG luck_. For the love section, it said that her long awaited feelings will get through. Cooan smiled, thinking that Rubeus would soon realize his true feelings. She walked away and opened her compact, which doubled as a communication device. Rubeus appeared on the screen.

"Has the rabbit arrived yet?" He asked. Cooan shook her head. "Just do your best" She closed the compact and turned to see Rei chasing Yuuichirou around the shrine grounds, because Yuuichirou hadn't cleaned up the yard yet. Cooan shook her head.

"Why would he go through so much for a girl who doesn't even love him?" She muttered to herself.

Later, Rika and Rei were cleaning the shrine when a cosmetics lady came to the door. Something was off about the woman, so Rika studied her. Rei and Rika looked at the cosmetics that Cooan was showing them.

"Do either of you have a boyfriend?" Cooan asked. Rika shook her head.

"I don't have time for boys" She said.

"We don't really want any cosmetics at this time" Rei told Cooan. Cooan decided to try another tactic.

"Do you have a little sister?" She asked. "I have some products that little girls like to use" Rei shook her head.

"I'm an only child" She replied. Cooan left the shrine and decided to wait for the rabbit to appear.

When Rei said that she didn't want any cosmetics, Cooan asked if there was a little girl in the house. She said that she had some cosmetics for little girls too. But Rei said that there wasn't such a girl there. So Cooan left thinking that she had to just wait for the rabbit to appear.

Meanwhile, Chibi-Usa decided to visit Rei at the shrine, but when she got to the top of the stairs, Cooan appeared and caught her. Just Yuuichirou appeared and hit Cooan with his broom. When Rei heard the noise and came, she spotted Cooan. Then Cooan attacked them with her dark fire attack. Rei jumped out of the way, but fell down. When Cooan attacked again, Yuuichirou jumped to protect Rei.

"Why do you do that for a girl that doesn't love you?" Cooan asked.

"Because I love her. I'm going to protect the one that I love." Yuuichirou declared.

Cooan was shocked at Yuuichirou's answer. Yuuichirou lost consciousness and Rei grew angry.

"I won't forgive you Cooan!" She snapped. Then Rei transformed. Cooan was very surprised to see that Rei was Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars used her burning mandala, and Cooan used her dark fire attack. Then Cooan flew to Sailor Mars and hit her. When Sailor Mars was on the ground, Cooan went up into the air to blast her. Sailor Mars struggled up to carry Yuuichirou away from the blast, but she got hit in the leg with the blast.

Cooan got tired of talking to Sailor Mars and went to Chibi Usa, who was still unconscious near the steps. When Cooan was going to kill Chibi Usa, a red rose came flying by. Tuxedo Kamen then flew to the ground, picked up Chibi Usa, and flew away. When Cooan was about to go after Tuxedo Kamen, the burning mandala attack hit her.

Cooan was on the ground and struggled up when Rubeus appeared in the sky.

"Have you killed the rabbit yet?" He asked.

"Sailor Mars ruined it" Cooan replied. "Help me" Rubeus looked at her coldly.

"Why?" He asked.

"I thought you loved me" Cooan said. Rubeus laughed harshly.

"I would never do anything so foolish" He snapped. "Here, take this and make your self useful. Kill the rabbit" Cooan was very saddened but she accepted the bomb that he gave.

"Get rid of it!" Mars shouted, but Cooan ignored her. Just then Sailor Venus' venus love me chain knocked the bomb out of Cooan's hands, and Sailor Jupiter's sparkling wide pressure blasted the bomb.

"You can't escape Cooan" Sailor Moon said crossing her arms. No one noticed Rika watching from the shadows. Cooan was scared and began to wildly attack the senshi. Just as Sailor Jupiter was about to land a fatal blow, Sailor Cosmic Moon materialized in front of Cooan and blocked the attack. The other senshi were shocked, but Mars understood.

"Why would you do that?" Cooan asked, standing up. Cosmic Moon turned to face her.

"The Black Moon Clan isn't the answer, Cooan" She said softly. "You can be normal. It's not the end, but the beginning. Why are you sad that you can be your real self?"

"Thank you." Cooan whispered. Cosmic Moon turned to Sailor Moon.

"You have the power in your crystal to turn Cooan into a normal human" She said. Sailor Moon was surprised, but did it any way.

"Moon crystal power!" Cooan "refreshed" and became a normal human. Later that afternoon, Sailor Cosmic Moon was standing on a rooftop when Chibi-Usa appeared and stood next to her. Rika felt tears spring to her eyes, but held them back.

"Who are you?" Chibi-Usa asked. Rika smiled softly.

"I'm a friend, sent here to protect you" She said. Chibi-Usa smiled.


	4. Truth in Chess

**Diamond in the Rough**

**Chapter Three: Truth in Chess**

A senshi meeting was called to discuss the new senshi. Rei, of course, was not the one who called the meeting. Surprisingly, it was Makoto who called the meeting. Rei wasn't sure how to keep Rika out of sight, since the meeting was of course, at the Hikawa Shrine.

"Don't worry" Rika said. "I'd love to meet them. We don't have to tell them who I am" Rei thought about this.

"Okay, but the first order of business is Senshi business" She said. "So I want you to wait a while, before coming into the room" Rika nodded. She could understand that, but she was definately going to listen in on the meeting. Rei had tea and rice balls prepared for when her friends arrived. Once everyone was gathered, except Mamoru, but none of the senshi were talking to him right now, Makoto cleared her throat.

"You all know why I called this meeting" She began. "We need to figure out who Sailor Cosmic Moon is and why she looks so much like Queen Serenity" Rika, who was listening behind the door rolled her eyes. Usagi folded her arms and made a suggestion.

"Maybe she is" Usagi said quietly. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"But your mother never said anything about being a senshi" Ami said. "And if she was, wouldn't she be Sailor Moon" Usagi shrugged.

"I don't think this girl is here to harm us" Usagi said. They all turned to Rei and she frowned, her violet eyes narrowing.

"Why are you all looking at me?" She asked.

"Well, you can usually sense whether or not a person is good" Minako said.

"There is no evil aura around Cosmic Moon, if that's what you're asking" Rei said. "Anyway, enough about that. I wanted to introduce you to a girl who will be staying with me indefinately and she'll be attending your school" On cue, Rika walked in. Usagi was immediately affronted by the other girl's hairstyle.

"Why are you copying my hairstyle?" She wailed. She seemed to be the only one who did not notice that the girl looked alot like Cosmic Moon. Rika eyed her grandmother, amused.

"I think that's highly unlikely, since we just met today" She said dryly, "And I've worn this hair style for awhile now" She smiled slightly, her gray eyes twinkling.

"I'm Rikana" She told them. "Rikana Helios" She used her father's name as her last, for she knew that none of them had met him yet.

"Where are you from Rikana?" Ami asked.

"I am from Tokyo" Rika told them, which was partially true. She noticed that Ami was typing furiously on her computer. She furrowed her brow. "What are you doing?" Ami looked up, cheeks pink as she was caught. "Nothing" She said quickly. She glanced at her watch. "I have to go sign up for the chess tournament. Are you guys going to come watch?" There was a round of nods and then Ami packed up her stuff and left.

Meanwhile Rubeus, Petz, Karaberas, and Beruche were in the UFO watching Cooan, who had turned into a normal human.

"Why would she choose to be normal?" Beruche asked, crossing her arms. Petz just shook her head.

"She's isn't our sister anymore" She said coldly. Karaberas nodded in agreement.

"Ladies, forget about that for now" Rubeus declared. He pointed to a screen. "There's a crystal point at Chess Tower" Beruche flipped her long braid.

"I'll take care of it" She said confidently, exiting the room. Karaberas and Petz merely smirked.

As Ami walked towards Chess Tower, she wondered about Rika. She had ran a scan on the girl and nothing came up. It was as if she didn't exist. She hurried into Chess Tower, to sign up and see the owner of the building. The owner, a friend of Ami's grandfather, invited her to play a game of chess with him and she agreed. As they played, the old man smiled at her.

"You seem different Ami. Less Lonely" He commented. Ami smiled quietly.

"I've made some wonderful friends" She said. They finished the game and Ami was about to leave when she noticed a silver haired woman sneaking around the tower. At first she thought it was Rika, but as she followed, she realized it was someone else.

Beruche went to a large room which was the central point of the crystal point, and used her dark water attack to fill the room with evil energy.

"Stop right there" Beruche turned to see Ami and laughed coldly. She blasted Ami with her energy. Ami fell to the ground and Beruche was about to finish her off. Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"Shine Aqua Illusion" Sailor Mercury cried, eliminating the dark energy. Beruche grew angry and was about to attack,

"Sparkling Wide pressure" Sailor Jupiter had arrived. Beruche was really mad and disappeared.

"My identity has been compromised" Ami told the brunette. "I had to transform in front of Beruche" Jupiter decided to call the others and let them know what was going on.

Meanwhile, Rika was worried something was going to happen at the chess tournament so she showed up and sat in the back, in the shadows. Beruche, dressed as a normal human, entered toe competition.

Minako, Usagi, Rei, Mako and Cooan came to cheer for Ami. Usagi took out some fans and started cheering loudly for Ami. Minako and Mako got embarrassed being with Usagi, and Rei snatched the fans away from Usagi.

"Be quiet" She hissed, but the owner had already heard the ruckus. He made his way over to them.

"May I ask who you girls are?" He asked, though he had an inkling that he already knew.

"We're friends of Ami's" Minako replied. "Do you think she'll win?"

"She has a strong rival this year" The owner explained. A picture appeared on the screen and Cooan knew at once that it was Beruche, but she said nothing.

As the tournament went on, Ami kept winning, as did Beruche. Eventually the final match was between Ami and Beruche. Ami didn't know that her opponent was the woman she had fought in disguise.

Beruche took out her own chess pieces for the match.

"Is it all right if we use my pieces?" She asked.

"Sure" Ami agreed. "They are very pretty. Let's play a fun game of chess," She held out her hand. When they shook hands Ami felt that Beruche's hand was very cold.

The match began, and everyone was anxiously watching on the TV monitor. (The match itself was played in a different room.) Beruche took some of Ami's pieces, and Usagi and the others started worrying, as it looked like Ami was losing. Beruche smiled and asked Ami what she was going to do. Then Ami spotted a move and got a _check_.

Beruche got upset and whispered to Ami,

"The battle begins now, Sailor Mercury." Ami was shocked and finally realized that her opponent was Beruche. Then Beruche got up and destroyed the TV cameras. Beruche returned to her normal form, and Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury.

Since the TV monitors went out, Usagi and the others left the viewing area to find out what was going on. Rika followed them.

Beruche and Sailor Mercury faced off in the room. Beruche said that she wanted to battle Sailor Mercury in chess. But then the other Sailor Senshi appeared.

"You're one million and fifty thousand years too young to want to challenge Ami in chess. You're a person who doesn't know her own standing. I'll punish you in the name of the moon!" Sailor Moon announced.

But Beruche just laughed and trapped the Sailor Senshi in a large sphere.

"Burning Mandala" Mars tried, but the attack didn't break the barrier.

Sailor Mercury saw that her friends were in trouble and agreed to continue the chess match. Then Beruche moved some of her pieces to better positions, saying that someone like Ami should be able to handle the handicap. When Beruche moved and took one of Sailor Mercury's pieces, Sailor Mercury's legs began to freeze. Then Beruche said that these chess pieces were made such that the body will start freezing when one of the pieces were taken.

"Mercury, do your best!" Moon shouted.

"Believe in yourself!" Mars said. Beruche just grinned.

"If you give up, I'll save you." She told the senshi of wisdom.

"No. I'll continue" Mercury said firmly. Beruche took another one of Sailor Mercury's pieces, and her body got frozen.

"That's enough, escape Mercury!" Jupiter shouted.

"Don't try to endure it. It's stupid to give your life for others." Beruche scoffed.

"They aren't others. They are my friends. They are important people that I have to protect, no matter what happens." Mercury declared. Petz and Karaberas appeared, as they wanted to share in Beruche's victory. Beruche was going to take one of Sailor Mercury's pieces, when Cosmic Moon appeared.

"Harming others with ice is unbecoming" She said. "I am Sailor Cosmic Moon, traveler of time and space and in the name of the universe, I will punish you" She shot an attack at Beruche, knocking the piece out of the other woman's hand.

When the chess piece crumbled, the ice around Sailor Mercury disappeared, as well as the sphere that the Sailor Senshi were trapped in. When Petz and Karaberas saw that the Sailor Senshi were free, they left, saying that it was Beruche's fault.

"See, even real sisters are like this. It's no use to fight for the sake of others." Beruche looked down sadly. The other senshi pitied her.

"Why are you looking at me that way" She snapped. "Why don't you laugh? I was foolish to trust my sisters until the very end." She began to use her dark water attack. "You're all going to die with me. People are alone when they are born or when they die. There's no such thing as love.."

But then Cooan started running towards Beruche. Beruche sent a large chunk of ice at Cooan, knocking her down. The Sailor Senshi went to help Cooan, and when she got up, Cooan said to Beruche,

"The reason why you're sad is because you're looking for love. Please feel your own love!" Cooan begged. Beruche began to thaw and looked at her sister.

"Do I really have love too?" She asked. Cooan embraced her.

"Of course." She said.

Then Sailor Moon used her moon crystal power to turn Beruche into a human. Cosmic Moon smiled at the scene and vanished. The other senshi were still mystified as to who she was and where she came from.


	5. Together Again

**Diamond in the Rough**

**Chapter Four: Together Again**

The girls and Cooan and Beruche were at Rei's house. They had raked the leaves and were cooking sweet potatoes in the fire.

"I can't believe we tried to destroy this place" Cooan said wistfully. She wished that her other two sisters could see that living as a human was better than living in that UFO and working for the Black Moon.

Chibi-Usa snagged a potato from the fire and Usagi wailed that she wanted one and began chasing Chibi-Usa around the yard.

"For a teenager you sure act like a little kid" Rika said crossing her arms. Usagi halted to a stop. Rika sighed and shook her head. "Chibi-Usa has been through a lot and she is a child. You're the older one, you should be setting an example"

Petz and Karaberas were in the UFO watching their former sisters. They were disgusted at Cooan and Beruche. Rubeus came in and saw what they were watching.

"So, do you two plan to turn traitor as well?" He asked, crossing his arms. Petz and Karaberas turned to look at him.

"We know our duty" Petz said firmly. Rubeus nodded and gave Petz a stick that would increase the dark power.

"This is the last chance. Kill the Sailor Senshi and the rabbit. Take care of the traitors. If you fail, you're not going to have a place to return to." He said, scowling. Petz accepted the stick.

"As you wish Rubeus" the red haired man laughed. Karaberas was jealous that Petz got the power, but she didn't say anything.

At Rei's house, they had finished cooking the potatoes, and Usagi began to eat a lot.

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating like that" Makoto said.

"No she won't" Rika said suddenly. She blushed, remembering that she wasn't supposed to know that. "She has a high metabolism" She said, to cover up her slip.

Just then a bright light appeared in the sky. Some light beams came at the girls, but Cooan pushed Chibi Usa out of the way. Beruche and Cooan got caught, and the light beams pulled them up into the sky.

Usagi placed Chibi Usa into the closet and hold her to stay hidden. Chibi Usa thought to herself that she had to find the Sailor Senshi to save Beruche and Cooan. Chibi Usa ran to a window and took a look outside. She saw Usagi and the others standing.

"Jupiter star power, Mercury star power, venus star power, mars star power, moon crystal power make up!" Chibi Usa saw Usagi and the others transform into the Sailor Senshi! Rika of course, ran inside. She couldn't give anything away yet. She had to learn more about her grandmother's past, before Usagi demanded to know the future. It wasn't good to know the future.

Sailor Mercury used her computer to find the source of the evil energy, and the Sailor Senshi ran off. Chibi Usa couldn't believe her eyes and she decided to go after the Sailor Senshi.

Petz and Karaberas had Cooan and Beruche trapped in an energy ball. They thought that they would know the identities of the Sailor Senshi and the rabbit.

"This is what power feels like" Petz laughed evilly, the power flowing through her body. Karaberas was jealous.

"Let me use it for a while" She said, but when she moved closer to Petz, the green haired woman blasted her with stick.

"Cooan and Beruche betrayed me. I can't trust you either." Petz said. Karaberas was shocked.

Then Cooan and Beruche woke up.

"Why are you doing this?" Beruche asked, banging on the orb. "Let us out"

"Stop fighting. We can have peace here" Cooan begged. Petz merely laughed.

"The Sailor Senshi have warped you're minds" Petz snapped. "You aren't worth living" She raised the stick to blast them, but the Sailor Senshi appeared.

"You're the ones being used by Rubeus." Venus said, hands on her hips.

"Listen to what your sisters have to say." Jupiter added.

"These two are our very important friends." Mercury informed the two sisters.

"Give them back to us." Mars said angrily.

"We say this much and you still don't understand. We'll punish you in place of the moon." Moon finished.

Cooan and Beruche were very happy that the Sailor Senshi had come for them.

"Dark Thunder Attack" Petz cried. Jupiter immediately tried to counter it.

"Sparkling wide pressure" But the attack wasn't strong enough and the senshi were blasted backwards. "She's stronger than before" Jupiter explained. Mercury ran a dialysis on her laptop.

"It's coming from that stick" She shouted. Venus and Mars stood up and attacked together.

"Venus love me chain!"

"Burning mandala!" But Petz avoided the attacks and rushed at the Sailor Senshi. Petz used her dark thunder again to blast the Sailor Senshi. She was about to finish the Sailor Senshi off when a voice stopped her.

"Don't do it Petz" Cooan cried. "Rubeus is using you" Petz scowled fiercely and blasted Cooan, Beruche and Karaberas. As Beruche and Cooan fell from the ball, they were caught by Jupiter and Mars. Karaberas landed on the ground with thud. Moon ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked kindly. Karaberas was surprised.

"Why would you care about me?" She asked. Cooan knelt beside her sister.

"It's the love of humanity" She explained. Petz went crazy with anger and was ready to attack and kill everyone there.

"The stick has control of her" Karaberas explained. "She's never acted like this before"

"I'll take care of it" Cosmic Moon appeared seemingly out of no where. She landed a kick at Petz, knocking the stick out of her hand. Rubeus appeared.

"I'll take care of them" Petz tried to assure him, but he just laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry. I never expected you to beat the Sailor Senshi. It's good that you got them together in one place. You're just pawns that can be sacrificed anyway. Die with the Sailor Senshi. I'll show you the real power of the stick." He laughed again and activated the stick creating a hole into another dimension. The Sailor Senshi were bracing themselves as the hole was trying to suck them in. Petz tried to use her dark power to destroy the hole, but it didn't work and she started getting sucked in. Karaberas, Cooan, and Beruche tried to help Petz. Before anyone could do anything, Cosmic Moon lept into the hole. She used her power to destroy the stick that Rubeus had created and to also destroy the hole. She jumped out of the hole, before it vanished completely. The other senshi were amazed at her power.

After the hole was destroyed, Cooan and Beruche asked Sailor Moon to help their sisters. So Sailor Moon used her moon crystal power and the ginzuishou to turn Petz and Karaberas into humans.

Chibi Usa arrived at the scene just in time to catch a glimpse of the ginzuishou. Rubeus also realized that Sailor Moon had the ginzuishou.


	6. Revelation

**Diamond in the Rough**

**Chapter Five: Revelation**

Chibi-Usa stood alone on the dock, stunned by her discovery that Usagi and the others were the Sailor Senshi, and that Usagi had the ginzuishou.

"But, I wonder who Cosmic Moon is" Chibi-Usa wondered to herself. She turned and walked away, contemplating the recent events. "I need to help my mother" She told herself.

Rubeus was angered that the four sisters had all sided with the light.

"I will kill the rabbit and gain access to the ginzuishou" He declared. A cold harsh laugh came from behind him. He spun around as a green haired woman appeared. Her name was Emerald.

"You've failed for the last time Rubeus" She said. "Diamond doesn't want to see you anymore" She vanished, leaving Rubeus stunned. The red haired man clenched his fists. "I will regain your favor Diamond" He declared.

When Usagi got home, Chibi-Usa was sitting on the couch. The pink haired girl eyed the brooch on Usagi's chest, now knowing what it was.

"Usagi, you're home early" Ikuko said, pleased, but the blonde flew by her and into her room. She came out moments later, in jeans and a sweater.

"Sorry mom. I'm meeting the girls at the temple" Usagi said, flying out the door. Ikuko sighed. Chibi-Usa watched Usagi leave and wondered if this was her chance.

At the temple, the senshi were having another meeting with Rika listening in outside the door.

"I think that these UFO sightings are related to the enemy" Artemis said, placing a paw on the front page of the newspaper, which showed a blurred picture of a UFO. Usagi grabbed some cookies.

"We have to protect Chibi-Usa" Mars said. "I don't know why they want her, but we must protect her at all costs" The other girls agreed.

At home, Chibi-Usa was watching Ikuko, who was making pancakes, a special treat.

"Why do you go through so much trouble for Usagi?" Chibi-Usa asked. "She's so clumsy and annoying" Ikuko smiled gently.

"Because I love her, Chibi-Usa" She replied. "Usagi brings me great joy" Chibi-Usa wrinkled her nose and left the kitchen. She quietly slipped into Usagi's room and noticed the brooch lying on the bed. She went to take it and then hesitated for a moment.

"I have to save my mother" She said, convinced that taking the brooch was the best thing, she grabbed it and hurried out just minutes before Luna and Usagi enter the room. The window was open and the brooch was gone.

Rubeus was watching the city when the Wiseman appeared before.

"The "rabbit" has the ginzuishou" Wiseman told him. Rubeus grinned evilly. This would be easier than he thought.

Usagi was very upset and immediately called her friends and told them that Chibi-Usa had stolen the brooch. She expected them to scold her, but they were more concerned with finding the ginzuishou at the moment. The girls decided to split up to try and find the pink haired girl.

Back on the dock, Chibi-Usa held her time-travel key and tried to return home, but nothing happened. She burst into tears, and one of her energy discharges occured. When she calmed down and opened her eyes, she found Rubeus standing in front of her. Just as her went for her, Sailors Mars and Venus appeared and blasted him, Mars then grabbed Chibi-Usa.

"I'll get you for that" Rubeus snapped.

"Mars, get out of here!" Mercury shouted. Mars grabbed Chibi-Usa by the hand and began running.

"Rei-chan, slow down" Chibi-Usa cried. Mars stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the girl.

"How did you know?" She demanded, but before Chibi-Usa could answer, The others caught up and were glad to see her all right.

"Usagi doesn't deserve the ginzuishou" Chibi-Usa told them. "I know you guys only care about protecting it, not Usagi" Mercury shook her head.

"That's a horrible thing to say Chibi-Usa" She said. "We may fight with Usagi, but we love her very much. Without her, none of us would be friends" Chibi-Usa shook her head and ran away from them, vanishing into an alley.

Night falls, and Rubeus continues to search. The girls met with Usagi.

"Chibi-Usa discovered our identity" Rei told the blonde. "That's the reason that she took the brooch"

They tell her Chibi-Usa knows who she is, and that's why she took the brooch.

Chibi-Usa hid in an alley.

"I can't give it back" She whispered. "I need it to help mother" When Mamoru returned to his apartment, after work, he found Chibi-Usa asleep on his doorstep. He carried her inside and called Rei, letting her know where the girl was.

When Chibi-Usa awoke, she was lying in bed, with Mamoru sitting and watching her. Using a Tuxedo Mask doll, he talked to her, cheering her up.

"Tell me about Sailor Moon" Chibi-Usa requested. Mamoru sighed.

"She is the most wonderful person on this planet" He told her. "She has a heart as big as gold and cares for everyone" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mamoru went to answer it, and Chibi-Usa, knowing that it was Usagi, dived off the balcony, using a parachute created by Luna P. Mamoru and Usagi watched her from the balcony.

"She has the ginzuishou" Usagi explained to Mamoru. He wanted to reach out to her and hold her, but she turned and left the apartment, defeated. She was sick of trying to win him back.

On the street, Chibi-Usa desperately used the key again, and this time a portal did appear, but it failed before she could pass through it.

Then Rubeus' UFO appeared low over the city in plain view to all. Rubeus appeared in mid-air overhead Chibi-Usa, calling to the "rabbit", and the Sailor Senshi appeared, Mars taking Chibi-Usa again. Mars, Jupiter, and Venus attack, but Rubeus withstood it. Mercury realized that his ship's power was protecting him. Rubeus counterattacked, sending them all flying.

"Chibi-Usa, run!" Mars shouted, but the pink haired girl couldn't. Suddenly, Cosmic Moon appeared. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Cosmic Blade" She shouted. The blade shot towards Rubeus, who was unable to dodge it. The blade sliced right through him and he screamed in agony as he disapeared. Cosmic Moon turned to Chibi-Usa and glared at her.

"You've been a very bad girl" She said. "I did not come all this way through time and space, just so you could get yourself killed" Chibi-Usa looked down, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. Cosmic Moon set foot on the ground and sighed.

"I know you are" She said.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked. Cosmic Moon sighed and detransformed into Rika.

"My name is Princess Rikana. My kingdom has suffered much due to Prince Diamond and I am here to ensure that he is killed before he destroys my family" She said, holding her head up high.

"What Kingdom?" Makoto asked.

"Crystal Tokyo" Rika replied. Chibi-Usa's mouth fell open.

"I'm from Crystal Tokyo" She said. Rika sighed.

"Yes. I am from the year 2900" She told them. She looked directly at Chibi-Usa. "You are my mother"


	7. Nightmares

**Diamond in the Rough**

**Chapter Six: Nightmares**

The other senshi couldn't believe what they heard and Chibi-Usa was astonished to find out that the teenager before her was her daughter.

"Why are you here?" Chibi-Usa asked, once she found her voice.

"For four hundred years, my mentor, Rei and I were in hiding. Diamond over took the kingdom when I was only 4. He killed my entire family and several of the senshi because my grandmother," At this, she looked at Usagi, who gasped, "could not find it in her heart to destroy Wiseman. He is the evil behind this operation. Diamond was killed, but Usagi allowed Wiseman to live, by sealing him away for eternity. He broke free and resurrected the Black Moon Clan. Together, they destroyed Crystal Tokyo and it took me and Rei four hundred years to find the senshi that were alive and to find those born with senshi powers to replace the ones who died" By now Rika was openly crying. "I came because my father, Rei, Trista, Hotaru, Minako and Haruka are sad without thier loved ones and fellow senshi" The girls took in this new information.

"We must destroy all of the black moon family, including thier planet" Rika said. "It is the only way to stop the future from happening"

That night, Chibi-Usa was asleep in her bed, but she was being haunted in her dreams.

_Chibi-Usa ran as fast as she could, gasping for air against a blank background. A cloaked figure with a scythe appeared before her floating. _

_"I am very glad to see you" Jarkoku said with a sly smirk. "It's time to pay a visit to your mother" He raised the Scythe and Chibi-Usa cried out in horror._

_Crystal Tokyo was under attack. _

_"They came out of nowhere with the Black Crystal..." Chibi-Usa whispered._

"They came out of nowhere with the Black Crystal..." Usagi, who was still awake, glanced over at the sleeping child. She walked over to the bed and placed a cool hand to Chibi-Usa's forhead. She was burning up. Usagi pulled out her cell-phone and called Rei.

"This is perfect" Prince Diamond said. "With our dark power, we can attack the rabbit in her dreams and no one can stop us"

"What about the jakozuishou?" Sapphire asked. "Is it not powerful enough. Do we have to interfere with the 20th century?" Diamond shook his head and Wiseman appeared.

"The jakozuishou will never be the most powerful while the ginzuishou exists" Wiseman explained. "We must destroy it"

Chibi-Usa lay in bed, unconscious and with a fever. The girls knelt around her, with Usagi upset and worried. Even the doctor couldn't help her.

"Pu", Chibi-Usa whispered startling all except Rika. Rika knew to whom Chibi-Usa was referring. Then Luna-P's eyes began glowing, and it floated up and over the bed. It glowed, and was replaced by the figure of an older Sailor Senshi.

"Sailor Pluto" Rika said, smiling at the green haired woman.

"Hello Rika. Dark Powers are threatening Small Lady in her dreams" Sailor Pluto said. "You will need to enter her dreams and remove it"

"You want me to go alone?" Rika asked. Sailor Pluto nodded.

"You are the only one with enough power" She replied. Rika nodded and Sailor Pluto raised her staff.

_Rika woke up and looked around, She was apparently in the besieged Crystal Toyko. She looked at the city and sighed. It was so dark and she wondered if it had to do with the dream. _

_"Mama", She heard a small voice call out. Rika investigated and found Chibi-Usa crouched inside a ruined house. _

_"Chibi-Usa" Rika said softly, but Chibi-Usa did not recognize that name or Rika. She was frightened. _

_"Have you been sent to kill me?" She asked. _

_"Of course not Small Lady" Rika said, trying a different approach. Chibi-Usa looked up. _

_"How do you know who I am?" She asked. Rika smiled._

_"I was sent to protect you" She said. holding out a hand. Chibi-Usa hesitated, then took the offered hand, but Jarkoku chose that moment to appear.__ He attacked with the scythe and Rika pushed Chibi-Usa out of the way and transformed. __The fight began, and the figure effortlessly blocked most of Rika's attacks. _

_"No matter what, I will get the rabbit" Jarkoku declared._

_"Over my dead body" Rika snapped. "Run Small Lady!" Chibi-Usa took off, while Rika continued to fight. Jarkoku disapeared laughing and Rika knew she had to find Chibi-Usa, so she took off in the direction of the pink haired girl._

_Chibi-Usa ran down an empty street, but Rika stopped her. _

_"Can you save my mother?" Chibi-Usa pleaded, desperate. __Chibi-Usa then showed Rika the Crystal Palace, where her mother was a prisoner. Rika started to go forward, but Chibi-Usa grabbed her arm. _

_"There's a force-field" She said, pointing. Rika wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. _

_Jarkoku showed up again and this time Rika used her full power to disintegrate him. _

_Afterwards, the two girls entered the palace and found Queen Serenity imprisoned in crystal. Rika reached out a hand to touch the crystal._

Rika slowly opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her concerned. Sailor Pluto smiled at her and thanked her. Chibi-Usa woke up and spotted Pluto.

"Pu, I want to go home" She pleaded. Pluto sighed.

"Home isn't safe right now" She said softly. "But once the Black Moon Clan is defeated, you can come home" Chibi-Usa looked down and nodded. Pluto smiled and kissed her forhead, before vanishing.


	8. The danger of too many sweets

**Diamond in the Rough**

**Chapter Seven: The danger of too many sweets**

**A/N: credit for the first half of this chapter goes to sangsocourage**

When the lunch bell rang, Chibi Usa grabbed her lunch and found a quiet place to sit outside; away from the other students. She needed to think about Rika had told her and the others yesterday. She still had bit of a hard time believing that Rika was going to be her daughter in the distant future. Still, she really didn't think it was possible to dream that up. Taking a bit bite out of sandwich, Chibi Usa thought about how Rika had missed out on her childhood because of Diamond and Wiseman. Making a firm decision, she decided that she would try and get to know the young woman and make sure she enjoyed her time in the past. She grinned at her new found plan.

The following day, Rika decided that it was time to start school. Rika followed the principal to her first class, which happened to be the same class as Usagi's. The middle aged man knocked on the door and waited for the teacher to come out. Rika was a bit surprised when she saw the teacher angrily throw a lunch in the waste basket as she opened the door. After being introduced to Ms. Haruna and entering the classroom, she couldn't help a quiet giggle when she found Usagi sulking at her desk. Pluto and her father were right when they had told her that she would find her grandmother...rather entertaining. She certainly was that, never a dull moment with that girl!

"Class, we have a new student with us today. Miss would you like to introduce yourself please?" Miss Haruna asked.

"Of course sensei. Good morning, I am Helios Rikana, but you may call me Rika if you wish. I come from Tokyo. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Rika replied, holding herself straight and proper.

"Well aren't we the proper one." one of the girls sneered at her.

"Yes I am miss. I was taught to carry myself properly and act accordingly. Obviously you were not." Rika replied, glaring slightly at the girl who scowled back at her.

"Thank you Rika. You may sit behind Usagi. And see if you can keep her awake would you?" Miss Haruna replied, asking the last part quietly to Rika.

"Yes I will. Thank you sensei." Rika smiled and bowed before walking down the aisle. 'For Kami sake, she falls asleep in class as well?' She thought to herself, slightly amused.

A few minutes into the lesson, Rika looked up when she heard snoring that was steadily getting louder. It was coming from Usagi. Smiling deviously, Rika slipped off her shoe and slowly placed her foot lightly on the hole in the back of Usagi's chair. When she heard to next store start up, Rika quickly jabbed her toe in to Usagi backside. The result was the snore quickly turning in to a loud, surprised squeal followed by the desk jumping as Usagi bolted in to a sitting position. Mrs. Haruna hid a smile.

"Yes, Usagi. Did you have an answer to the question?" Usagi stammered in response and the class laughed. Usagi frowned and crossed her arms.

Later that day, Usagi picked Chibi-Usa up from school and they were walking home. Rika trailed behind them, because she wanted to learn more about her mother and her grandmother.

Usagi was thinking about the fact that she was queen in the future. Well, she was sure she was queen, since Rika had made it clear that she was her grandmother and Rika was a princess. Did that mean that Usagi and Chibi-Usa died in the future and Rika was trying to prevent that? Usagi looked down at the pink haired girl, determined to be as kind the the girl as possible. She was after all, her daughter.

They kept walking until Usagi walked right into Mamoru. They both stopped short, but said nothing. Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes.

"I was taking Chibi-Usa to the sweets shop" Usagi said stiffly. "She wanted to try thier new cakes"

"Will you come with us?" Chibi-Usa asked pulling on Mamoru's arm. She really wanted Usagi and Mamoru to get back together. Mamoru shrugged and they began walking, still not noticing thier follower.

In the future, Emerald appears before Diamond.

"You called to see me, Your highness" She said.

"Yes" Diamond said silkily. "Remember to be careful of the new senshi. She eliminated Rubeus quickly and she could do the same to you"

"I understand" Emerald said. "I have a plan" Just than Sapphire appeared.

"The past senshi are just as strong as the future senshi" He warned them, showing them an image of the senshi in the future. Diamond waved the image away.

"My plan is to destroy the world instead of the crystal points that Rubeus was targeting" Emerald told the men her plan. Diamond shook his head slightly.

"We can't use the Black Crystal on Earth without opening the Black Gate" He reminded her.

"Several of the points have negative energy" Emerald countered. " If I place crystal figurines at those points and energize them, they will absorb the negative energy. When they are all in position, the Black Gate will open and the Black Crystal's power will destroy the world"

"Very Well" Diamond said. "Don't mess this up" Emerald nodded and bowed.

At the new sweets shop, Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami decided to check out the sweets. Artemis tried to stop them from gorging, but Minako placed him in the cat carrier.

Emerald walked down the street, attracting everyone's attention, and used an earring to locate the proper point for the figurine, which apparently was the sweets shop.

Inside the sweets shoppe, Chibi-Usa was stuffing her face. Emerald grabbed some sweets too, but bumped into Makoto.

"Watch it, old lady" Makoto snapped. Emerald glared at the brunette and hurried outside.

Usagi and Mamoru stood together awkwardly, watching the pink haired girl eat sweets.

In the back of the shop, Emerald found the point and placed a figurine. She then created a droid, which disguised itself as a waitress. The droid would steal the initial energy it needed.

Mamoru is the first to notice that the other customers around them were freezing in place. Sensing something about the waitress, Mamoru threw a plate at her and she revealed herself as a droid laughing. Chibi-Usa stopped eating abruptly.

The droid attacked with pastry sprays, and almost got Usagi.

"Get out of here" Mamoru shouted to the girls. The hesitated for a moment and then left. Once they were gone, Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Mask and Rika appeared as Cosmic Moon.

Cosmic Moon tried to fight the droid, but was wrapped in donuts. It was then that it hit. When the other senshi arrived, Cosmic Moon shouted at Mercury.

"A girl's pure heart is made of sugar, and sometimes sugar melts". Mercury realized what Cosmic Moon already knew. The droid was vulnerable to water and she attacked, weakening the droid which freed Cosmic Moon, who finished it off..

In the back the figurine shattered. Emerald checked the front and was stunned to see everyone recovered. The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo appeared behind her.

"Well hello handsome" Emerald said to Tuxedo Mask, touching his shoulder.

"Keep you're paws off him" Sailor Moon growled. Emerald laughed.

"And what can a little girl like you do for him?" She asked. "You're hardly developed where it counts" Sailor Moon's face got red.

"And what of it, Old Lady" Jupiter snapped. Emerald glared daggers at her. She began monologing, which would be too painful to write down. Finally she vanished and the senshi were relieved.

"She must be the new enemy" Jupiter said.

"She is" Rika said. "Her name is Emerald and she has a deep hatred for Sailor Moon"

"Why?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Because, The prince that we are trying to destroy, the one you haven't met yet, is in love with you" Rika explained.


	9. A love rekindled

**Diamond in the Rough**

**Chapter Eight: A love rekindled**

"The Evil Prince is in love with...me?" Usagi questioned in disbelief. "At least someone is" She muttered the last bit under her breath.

"Yes. He fell in love with you're future self. But you were already married to Endymione and you had Chibi-Usa. Diamond was banished from Crystal Tokyo after trying to take you from the king. He and the rest of his clan were sent to a planet called Nemesis. They are being controlled by Wiseman. He is our real enemy. Emerald is in love with Diamond and that is why she hates Usagi" Rika explained. When Usagi and Chibi-Usa got home that afternoon, they discussed the recent events.

"I'm sorry" Chibi-Usa said suddenly. "I'm sorry for being such a brat" Usagi smiled and ruffled her hair.

"It's okay" She said. "I promise to protect you from Diamond and Wiseman" She said. Chibi-Usa smiled.

The next day, Usagi was running through the school corridors, late as usual and collided head on with Umino.

"Well aren't you two a sight" Naru said from behind them smirking. The three students walked to class, to see thier sensei, Miss Haruna, was also late. They took thier seats and Umino handed something to Naru.

"It's a Promise Ring" He told her.

"What's that?" Usagi asked.

"It's handmade" Umino explained. "You weave a ring together and make a wish. It the ring unbinds, than the wish comes true" He explained.

"Hey Usagi, you should make one" Naru suggested. Usagi looked down at her desk, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Why should I?" She asked glumly. "The one thing I wish for, I can't have" Naru and Umino were about to respond when Miss Haruna entered the classroom.

After school, Usagi walked home, alone and depressed. On the way, she ran into Mako and Ami.

"What's wrong Usagi-chan?" Ami asked. "You seem down" Usagi shrugged it off.

"I'm ok" She replied. Mako placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, we're here if you ever want to talk" She said quietly. Usagi nodded and turned to go, when she spotted Mamoru across the street.

"Ma..Mamoru!" She called, but he didn't even stop or look at her. She began to follow him, when she tripped and fell. Mamoru stopped and walked over to her. Tears began spilling from her cheeks. "Why do you hate me?" She asked. "What did I do to make you treat me like this?" Mamoru sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You didn't do anything" He said. "It's my fault, not yours" He turned and walked away. Usagi stood up and stared after him, tears staining her cheeks. Ami and Mako watched Usagi, pained to see her like this.

Meanwhile, Emerald was studying the city.

"These people appreciate nothing" She thought to herself. "It's so primitive" A smirk graced her lips. "But all of that we'll change with the dark power" She began to laugh as she located another negative energy point (on the roof of the school above the Promise Ring class) and she summoned a droid to watch over it. She left, dreaming of returning to the future and Prince Diamond.

"Usagi-chan" Ami said quietly. "Maybe if you make a promise ring, Mamoru will come back to you" Usagi nodded, wiping her tears and they obtained the necessary materials. Ami and Mako walked with her to the crafts class, where Umino and Naru were already seated. Unfortuantely, no matter how many times that the teacher explained the making of the ring, Usagi didn't get the hang of it. When the bell rang, Usagi left, feeling disapointed. She didn't notice the teacher turn into the droid created by Emerald. The rings were actually filled will Dark Power.

That night, Usagi fell asleep and whispered Mamoru's name. Chibi-Usa didn't understand why Mamoru was acting the way he was. Obviously they'd get back together, they had to, for the future to come into play.

_In Usagi's dream she and Mamoru were getting married, but just as they kissed, everything exploded and they were pulled apart. _

_"Stay away from Usagi Chiba Mamoru" A stern voice from no where said. "Otherwise, she is doomed"_

Usagi awoke with a start.

"Could it be?" She whispered. "Has this dream been haunting Mamoru as well?" She rolled over and picked up a photo of the two of them, but the glass cracked. Startled, Usagi got out of bed and slipped out on to her balcony. She climbed down the tree outside the balcony and made her way to Mamoru's apartment, even though it was two in the morning.

Mamoru awoke with a start, to a pounding at his door. He glanced at the clock and groaned. He pulled his robe on and walked to the door barefoot. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Usagi.

"You shouldn't be here" He said, trying to get her to leave.

"Tell me the truth Mamoru" Usagi said firmly. "Did you have a strange dream in which some one tells you to stay away from me" Mamoru sighed and opened the door, allowing Usagi to come inside.

He started some tea and Usagi sat on the couch wringing her hands.

"I know that you're worried about me, but why didn't you tell me?" She asked. "We could have worked through it together. It's just a dream" Mamoru set the pot down harshly and put his head in his hands.

"I've had the dream so many times" He told her. "What if it isn't a dream but a prediction of the future.?" Usagi stood up and walked over to the counter.

"I don't care" She said. "There's always going to be danger, Mamoru. It comes with the occupation. I've nearly died several times and that never stopped you before" Mamoru sighed and pushed Usagi out the door.

"Chiba Mamoru, If you are going to let a dream run your life than you aren't the man I thought you were!" Usagi shouted. She whipped around and left. When she got back to her room, he noticed Luna looking extremely worried and Chibi-Usa was passed out on the bed.

"What happened?" Usagi asked.

"The promise rings" Luna said. "They're from the enemy" Usagi closed her eyes. She was glad that she hadn't made one.

The next day, at the crafts class, most of the students have been felled by the Promise Rings, including Umino and Naru. Usagi quickly called in the rest of the Sailor Senshi via wrist communicator.

The crystal figurine on the building was growing rapidly, and was spotted by Luna, Usagi, and Chibi-Usa. Usagi transformed, and Sailor Moon confronted the droid on the building's roof. The droid attacked with energy rings, but Sailor Moon managed to dodge the droid's attack and it was distracted by Tuxedo Mask.

"Promise rings are the pure heart of girls" Tuxedo Mask said. "You have no right to tamper with that" He deflected the droid's first attack, but the energy rings became amplified by the negative energy and circles around behind him! Sailor Mercury appeared and froze the rings. The droids next attack was deflected by Mars. Suddenly surrounded, Sailor Moon was able to finish the droid off. The crafts class recovered, and the figurine toppled. Emerald appeared and scoffed at them.

"No matter what you brats do, you won't be able to stop me from opening the Black Gate and releasing the power of the black crystal" She laughed evilly. "Crystal Tokyo will be destroyed" She vanished. Sailor Moon looked down at the ground. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to stare into the blue eyes of Tuxedo Mask.

"You were right" He said. "There will always be dangers ahead of us, no matter what" Sailor Moon smiled.

"But we will get through them together" Tuxedo Mask nodded and leaned down to kiss her.

"It's about time" Rika said from behind them, arms crossed. Everyone laughed.

"Let's go get some ice cream" Tuxedo Mask suggested.


	10. Friends against Friends

**Diamond in the Rough**

**Chapter Nine: Friends against...Friends**

"Emerald, stop primping yourself and finish the mission" Emerald laughed.

"Don't be such a sour puss" She said. "I've already located another energy point" Sapphire glared at her and left the room.

Emerald placed a figurine at the Cram school, of which Rika now attended. She called up a droid to watch over it and infected the class with dark power.

The next morning at school, Rika was #1 in the class instead of Ami, but Ami didn't seem to mind too much.

"How on Earth did that new girl surpass Ami's perfect record?" One girl was saying to her group of friends. Rika ignored them. Ami and Rika both knew that the reason Rika was smarter was because she was from the future and therefore knew all of this stuff already. Suddenly, Umino, Naru's boyfriend arrived holding a sheet of paper.

"Hey look everyone!" He declared loudly. "I found this cheat sheet in Rika's desk. No wonder she got ahead of Ami"

"How dare you say that" Ami said quietly. Umino turned to look at Ami.

"You're taking her side, after she beat you in scoring" He asked in disbelief.

"Hey, Lay off!" Mako said, showing up suddenly. "Rika would never cheat on a test" But no matter what they said, the group seemed to believe that Rika was a cheater. Rika shrugged it off and began walking home with Ami, Usagi and Mako when Chibi-Usa ran up to them.

"Why are people saying you're a cheater?" She asked Rika.

"Because they have nothing better to do" Rika snapped. She took off running, obviously upset, but the girls knew better than to bother her. Rika ducked into an alley way and closed her eyes.

"I wish you were here father" She said quietly.

"Rika darling" Rika opened her eyes to see Helios smiling at her.

"Father!" She whispered, running into his arms. His strong arms encircled her.

"Listen to me Rika, you are not a cheater and the senshi don't believe you are either. Believe in yourself" He told her. Rika smiled through her tears.

"Have you been watching me?" She asked. Helios nodded.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright" He said.

"Have things changed in the future?" She asked.

"Not a whole lot" Helios said. "It won't change much until you destroy Wiseman" Rika nodded.

"Father, what about Sapphire. He helped me find you and he took care of you once we did" Helios nodded.

"Yes. both Sapphire and Diamond were killed by Wiseman. When he brought Diamond back to life, he was able to control Diamond, but Sapphire has always been able to resist it. If you can save him, do, but not at the cost of your own life" Helios replied. "Diamond will be killed by Wiseman, you cannot stop that, for Diamond will die protecting your grandmother, however, you can possibly prevent Wiseman from killing Sapphire" Rika nodded and Helios vanished. Rika left the alley way and decided to head the the Cram school that she had enrolled in. All of her accusers went there, and she wondered if it had something to do with the Negamoon.

When Rika entered the school, she found it empty, but filled with dark power, so she transformed into Sailor Cosmic Moon.

"Where are you?" Rika called into the darkness. "Show yourself!" Getting no response, she contacted the others. Just as she hung up, The droid duplicated itself and attacked her.

"Cosmic Moon Flare" Rika shouted, defeating them. More came at her, but she defeated those too. All the duplicated suddenly vanished and Rika sighed.

"I have to find the real one" She told herself.

Sailors Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, and Venus ran into the classroom.

"This place is full of dark power" Cosmic Moon told them. "I don't know where the droid went" Actually, the droid was outside and decided to attack Rika mentally. When Rika turned to the other senshi, she gasped. they looked angry.

"Your such a loser" Mars said, crossing her arms. "You aren't even pretty"

"Yeah" Venus scoffed. "You're not smarter than Ami. We know you cheated" Rika gasped and narrowed her eyes.

"Rika, are you alright?" Jupiter asked. Rika held her head in pain, her eyes flashed.

"How dare you!" Rika said with clenched fists. She turned to look at the droid. "Do you think you can trick me? I have more experience than you will ever know. Cosmic Moon Flare" The attack hit the droid dead on and it vanished. Mercury stepped forward.

"Why didn't it's power work?" She asked.

"Oh it worked, but I wasn't stupid enough to fall for an illusion like that" She said.

The figurine shattered.

"You did well Rika" Tuxedo Mask told her.

"Thanks" Rika said. "Listen we must all be on guard. They are bound to try something like this again. Do not, and I repeat Do not allow yourself to believe anything the negatrash has to say" Everyone nodded. Suddenly Usagi came running around the corner.

"Am I too late?" She asked. Everyone laughed and Venus shook her head.

"Somethings never change" She muttered.


	11. To the future!

**Diamond in the Rough**

**Chapter Ten: To the future!**

_The Sailor Senshi ran over a dark plain towards the distant Crystal Palace, as Chibi-Usa cried out that the enemy was attacking. Something fell from the sky and the palace exploded, the blast sending the Senshi flying. Chibi-Usa called out to their limp, unmoving bodies, and then she began to scream. She awoke in bed, gasping for breath and clutching her time key._

Morning. Chibi-Usa was standing in a park with the senshi.

"Please, Save my mother" Chibi-Usa was begging.

"We wil go to the future and help her, I promise" Minako said.

"No!" Another voice said firmly. They turned to see Sailor Cosmic Moon.

"Why not?" Usagi asked.

"Because, dangerous things happen when you meddle with time. I shouldn't be here and Chibi-Usa shouldn't be here, but we are both here for a reason. However, if you go to Chibi-Usa's future, you will endanger her and yourselves far more than staying here" Cosmic Moon explained.

"What do you mean?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Wiseman plans to use you as a pawn Chibi-Usa" Cosmic Moon explained. "And Diamond will kidnap Usagi"

"Wait a second" Raye said. "You're from further in the future, so even if this stuff happens, everything is okay, right?"

"Wrong" Cosmic Moon said. "Chibi-Usa and Usagi will both suffer greatly and since I know what is in store for them, I can tell you that it nearly costs both of them thier lives. Yes, they do survive, however, Chibi-Usa will always remember the horrors she unleashed, and Usagi will always remember Diamond lips on hers. Do not go to the future. I will go and see what I can do" The senshi were not entirely convinced.

"I am going to" Chibi-Usa said firmly. Cosmic Moon sighed.

"Very well" She said quietly. "But you musn't leave my sight" Chibi-Usa nodded and lifted her key activating it.

"I request permission to cross time and space" She said loudly. The wind rose around them, a beam of light descended from the clouds, and the two vanished.

Sailor Cosmic appeared alone in a vague grey expanse.

"Chibi-Usa!" She called, but there was no response. A small building loomed ahead and she went towards it, but was suddenly challenged by an indistinct figure with a staff, who accused her of breaking an important Taboo, approaching the Door to Time. The figure then attacked!

"Pluto it's me! Rika!" Cosmic Moon shouted. Pluto came into the clearing just as Chibi-Usa appeared.

"Rika, you wish to return home already?" She questioned. Rika shook her head.

"I couldn't convince everyone that coming to Chibi-Usa's future was a bad idea, so I offered to go instead. I won't let Wiseman take Chibi-Usa" Rika promised.

"I know you won't. Do you really want to go there. It's dangerous right now" Pluot said quietly.

"I understand" Rika said, confidently.

Pluto then turned and opened the doors behind her with a command and her staff. Rika and Chibi-Usa has to enter the corridor of time to reach the gateway to Crystal Tokyo. It was hard to pass through, so they had to be careful.

"Protect Chibi-Usa" Pluto said. Rika turned to face the senshi.

"Aren't you coming with us?" She asked.

"I have to stay here" Pluto replied. Rika nodded and she and Chibi-Usa vanished into the mist.

When they arrived in the corridor, they were faced by a powerful wind.

"I don't know if I can make it!" Chibi-Usa cried, struggling. Rika scooped her up, though it was odd to be holding the girl who would grow up to be her mother. Rika braved the wind and struggled onward.

Meanwhile, on the Dark Moon their presence had become known. Diamond and the others were amazed they were trying to pass through the corridor. Wiseman appeared then.

"It is time to capture the rabbit and the ginzuishou" He told them. "Once we add their power to that of the black crystal, the Dark Moon will be invincible" He laughed as did Diamond and Emerald. Sapphire said nothing. Diamond watched the monitor and eyed the white haired girl. She was beautiful and she looked exactly like the Queen, except for her hair.

"Emerald, Sapphire! capture the rabbit. Then bring the new senshi to me" Emerald and Sapphire were startled. "I want her unharmed"

Sapphire shook his head.

"This is Wiseman's fault" He snapped. "He's twisted Diamond's mind somehow" Emerald agreed but said nothing. She wondered about the senshi that Diamond had asked them to capture.

Rika advanced through the corridor with considerable difficulty. Chibi-Usa tightened her arms around Rika's neck.

A familiar laugh was heard and Emerald appeared above them!

"This is as far as you shall go" She said laughing, blasting them with dark energy. Rika continues to hold on tightly to Chibi-Usa as they found themselves in a different place. Emerald landed and summoned a droid, as it would be easier for it to move through the passage.

"Kill the older one" She told the droid. Then she disapeared.

"Rika, look!" Chibi-Usa pointed and in the distance they saw a glow. Rika and Chibi-Usa began to walk towards the glow.

Chibi-Usa saw a shape in the distance, the gateway to Crystal Tokyo. Suddenly a voice called out to her, and a figure appeared. It wass Neo-Queen Serenity!

"Mama!". Chibi-Usa cried, breaking away from Rika.

"No!" Rika shouted.

"I missed you rabbit" The Queen said. Chibi-Usa stopped in her tracks. Mama never called her rabbit. Only the bad guys did. The "Queen" revealed herself to be the droid.

"You're such a smart little girl" The droid said, advancing on her.

"Cosmic Moon Flare" Rika attacked. "Back off!" She snapped. The droid whipped its head around. The droid blasted Rika, but the senshi maintained her ground. Rika tried to attack the droid, but her attack bounced off so she decided to use the crystal. She knew that if everything went right in the past, then her sister would inherit the crystal and not her, so she might as well use it. She powered up the crystal and it shattered the droid. Rika grabbed Chibi-Usa's hand and they went through the gateway. When it swung open, they were greeted to a view of a dark and blasted city...


	12. Crystal Tokyo

**Diamond in the Rough**

**Chapter Eleven: Crystal Tokyo**

Rika was stunned by the sight of the devastated Crystal Tokyo. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it was more devestating than she had hoped. The sight of her home in ruins was too much for Chibi-Usa, and she ran into the fog crying out for her mother.

"Chibi-Usa, No!" Rika cried. She ran after Chibi-Usa, but she couldn't find the small girl. As she came into a clearing, A figure began walking towards her. She recognized him as King Endymione, her grandfather.

"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo" He greeted her. Rika smiled and curtseyed.

"Pleased to meet you, You're Majesty" She said. Endymione smiled slightly.

"And whom do I have the pleasure of adressing?" He asked. Rika took a deep breath.

"I am Princess Rikana. You're," She licked her lips. "You're granddaughter".

"I see" Endymione said quietly. "If you are truly my granddaughter, then I take it things are just as bad in your time as they are in this time" Rika nodded.

"Yes" Rika replied. "I have come to change things for this time and my own. But first, I must find Chibi-Usa" Endymione smiled.

"Do not worry about Small Lady" He said softly. "She is safe" Rika nodded and followed Endymione, unaware that they were being watched by Diamond and the others.

"I have to know, who is that girl?" Diamond mused.

Unnoticed by either Sapphire or Diamond, Emerald was enraged. She was sure that Diamond was in love with this new senshi, since she looked so much like Serenity.

"Emerald, eliminate her before she reaches the palace" Sapphire ordered.

"No" Diamond said quickly. "I want her alive, remember that" Emerald and Sapphire acknowledged his commands. Once he was gone, Emerald threw her fan at the image of Sailor Cosmic Moon.

"She must die" Emerald said, clenching her fists.

Rika and Endymione arrived at a special chamber in the Palace.

"Normally, only the Queen is allowed in this room" Endymione told Rika. He activated a holgram to give her an overview of the situation.

_Sometime in the future, the world will undergo a frozen sleep. Neo-Queen Serenity used her power to awaken it, and then created the Utopia known as Crystal Tokyo. However, in order to do this, the people of Earth had to undergo a type of purification by her crystal. There were those who didn't want to be cleansed by the crystal and rebelled. Together, Endymion and Serenity defeated the rebellion. Those who still refused cleansing chose to leave Earth and were never heard from since...that is until the Dark Moon attack._

_They had chosen to live on a planet at the edge of the Galaxy that was shrouded in darkness, Dark Nemesis. For that reason they had gone undetected until recently when the planet had become visible. In the meantime, the people had banded together and formed their own civilization, becoming the Dark Moon Family._

Endymion continues to explain that when Crystal Toyko's defenses mysteriously failed, the Dark Moon suddenly appeared and began their attack. Their only hope were the Sailor Senshi of the future who joined their powers to create a shield around the Palace. These were the Sailor Senshi's future selves.

"I hurt in the attack and my body cannot move" Endymione explained. "I have managed to project myself, to see what is happening outside. Our only hope of defeating the enemy is the ginzinshou. But Neo-Queen Serenity is the only one who can use it" Rika frowned.

"But, I can use it" She said. "I have one" Endymione shook his head.

"Sailor Moon must defeat them" He replied. "I don't know if the future crystal and the past crystal can be used together. It might be disasterous" Rika sighed.

"We have to try" Rika declared. "I will speak to Sailor Moon. I will help her learn to use and control the crystal" Endymione smiled.

"You are indeed my grandaughter. You have the same spirit as your grandmother" He said. Rika smiled.

The floor opened, and Chibi-Usa, asleep, appeared. Cosmic Moon took the girl in her arms, though it was odd to be holding her mother.

"Small Lady only wanted to help her mother" Endymione replied. "I told her the stories of the strongest and most powerful of all the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon, as bed-time stories. She never knew that Serenity was Sailor Moon, when I told her the stories. She thought that bringing Sailor Moon and the ginzuishou to the future would save Neo-Queen Serenity" Endymione shook her head.

"I was told not to let Sailor Moon come to the future" Rika explained. Endymione nodded.

"Wise choice" He said. "I think it is time for you and Chibi-Usa to return to the past. You will need the help of the senshi. Diamond will follow you there, so no need to worry about that"

Suddenly, Endymion vanished, and the room filled with Dark Power. Diamond appears above them. Sailor Cosmic Moon glared at him. Diamond was astonished by how much she resembled Dark Moon sigil on his forehead became a third eye, and its power trained on Sailor Cosmic Moon who was still holding Chibi-Usa. Sailor Cosmic Moon started to float upwards towards him.

Suddenly, she broke eye contact and touched back down on the ground.

"Don't toy with me" She snapped. "I am more powerful than you will ever know" Diamond was angry. He came at her and grabbed her arm. Rika jerked away and aimed a swift kick at him, causing the Dark Prince to fly backward. Sailor Pluto appeared then and grabbed Rika by the arm. The two senshi vanished before Diamond could do anything. He swore and pounded the wall with his fist.


	13. Sapphire's decision

**Diamond in the Rough**

**Chapter Twelve: Sapphire's decision**

When Rika and Chibi-Usa returned to the past, they realized that the Dark Moon had gotten there before them.

The Black Crystal had grown to huge size and loomed over the city, circled by copters. A TV announcer explained that the mysterious crystal seemed to be spreading an energy that drained everything in its path.

"How long were we gone" Rika asked breathlessly.

"About 2 weeks" Amy replied. Rika couldn't believe it. She wondered if Pluto had sent them forward a bit, on purpose. The senshi met at the temple.

"How can we stop the crystal?" Mako asked.

"Usagi and I are the only ones who can stop the Dark Moon family" Rika said quietly. "That is what I found out"

"But how?" Usagi asked.

"The ginzuishou" Rika replied. "We both have one"

"Tuxedo Mask and Artemis are researching the Black Crystal" Minako explained. "We need to give them time"

"There is no time" Rika said quietly. "We have to act quickly"

Wiseman sat in the Dark Moon Citadel, thinking aloud about how the world will soon be in Darkness and the Death Phantom, an all-powerful being, will arise. Diamond and the rest of the Dark Moon were just pawns to him, and they will all perish. Sapphire lurked in the shadows, listening. Wiseman sensed something and Sapphire quickly withdrew, but this time he was noticed.

Sapphire ran through the corridors, now convinced that Wiseman had been using his brother, and arrived at the Black Crystal of the future, pulsing with energy. Realizing that Wiseman wanted the energy of the Crystal to continue growing, he activated a control panel and removed a crystal key card. The crystal went dark and Saffir planned to destroy the key. But suddenly Wiseman appeared

"If you are against us, then you will die" Wiseman declared.

"Who is the Dath Phantom?" Sapphire countered. Wiseman laughed.

"He will wipe out all life and bring Silence and Pureness to the world" Wiseman replied.

"Diamond will not be pleased when he learns what I have learned" Sapphire warned. Wiseman laughed again and struck quickly. The force of the assault staggered Sapphire, who at the last moment managed to teleport away.

In present day Toyko, the Black Crystal dominated the landscape. Emerald and Diamond watched from a UFO over the city. The Crystal was growing smoothly, and soon the Gateway would open. In the streets, people were trying to evacuate the area, and watching were the Dark Moon Sisters.

"We should get to safety" Calaveras was saying. Petz started when she spotted Sapphire staggering into a alley.

Sapphire has made it to a park, but collapsed under a tree. The blades of grass reminded him of something. He remembered when he and Diamond were kids and they had found a flower. This was rare on their world, and Diamond told Sapphire that one day they would reclaim the Earth, their rightful home, and they would see that it was filled with flowers.

Sapphire thrashed awake in bed, his injuries bandaged, but almost immediately collapsed again. He then lay still, and Petz entered the room with some food.

"Hello Sapphire" She said quietly.

"Where am I?" Sapphire asked.

"You are in my apartment" Petz replied. "Have you come to take us back to the Black Moon. Are we to be punished?" She looked down. Sapphire smiled weakly.

"I am not here as an executioner" He said. "You have my word"

Wiseman appeared before Emerald and Diamond.

"Sapphire has betrayed us and fled" Wiseman told them.

"Sapphire wouldn't do that" Diamond said quickly.

"He has taken the key card to the Black Crystal" Wiseman pointed out. "We must retrieve it" Diamond was stunned. Emerald couldn't believe it either.

"Let me go to him" She said. "Perhaps there is a mistake" Wiseman went to protest by Diamond agreed. Emerald wanted to find Sapphire to warn him that if he had betrayed them, then he had to go somewhere where he wouldn't be found. She loved Diamond, but Sapphire was like a brother to her, even if they did quarrel a lot.

At the sister's apartment, Sapphire's uniform was hanging on the wall as Petz served him some food.

"Why did you betray Diamond?" Sapphire asked. Petz shook her head.

"We didn't betray Diamond, Rubeus betrayed us. We trusted him and he tried to kill us" She said. "But Sailor Moon saved us and showed us a world of Love" Sapphire sighed.

"The Wiseman has deceived us all" He informd her. "I must warn my brother before anything else happens". He tried to get up and collapsed. He forced himself to stand, and Petz steadied him.

"You're too injured to go out there" Petz cried. "I don't want you to get hurt" Sapphire sighed.

"If someone tried to heard Kooan, Beruche, or Calveras, you'd do the same" He said. It wasn't a question. Petz flung her arms around him and he kissed her.

"I'll be back, I promise" Sapphire said. "Take my jacket" He handed her the blue fabric and then walked out the door. Petz sighed and looked out on the balcony. Kooan picked up the phone and dialed Usagi's number.

In the streets, Sapphire moved painfully towards the Black Crystal. Suddenly, Emerald appeared before him.

"Sapphire, I am glad that I found you" Emerald said. "Wiseman says you betrayed us, but Diamond and I are sure there is some sort of misunderstanding" Sapphire sighed. Suddenly Wiseman appeared.

"You're time is up, Sapphire" He said. He tried to blast Sapphire but Emerald pushed him out of the way, taking the blast for herself. Just then the senshi appeared and created a shield around Emerald and Sapphire.

"Leave them alone" Sailor Cosmic Moon shouted. Emerald stood shakily.

"Go!" She shouted. "Sapphire, go, find Diamond!" Sapphire didn't know what to think. Emerald and the senshi were teaming up to help him. Sapphire was about to take off, when Diamond appeared.

"Wiseman!" He shouted. "Leave my brother and Emerald alone!" Wiseman paid no heed. Diamond outstretched his hand and blasted Wiseman.

"You have made a big mistake" Wiseman said. He vanished. Diamond made his way to Sapphire and Emerald just as the greenette collapsed.

"He blasted her" Sapphire said, by way of explanation. Diamond's eyes narrowed. Sapphire told him what he had learned, making Diamond angrier. He looked at the senshi.

"Thank you" He said quietly. "Thank you for saving my brother" Sailor Cosmic Moon stepped forward.

"Diamond, My name is Princess Rikana, you don't know me, but I know you. You destroyed my home, killed my family, and tormented my father. However, all of this happened in the future, under the influence of Wiseman. I will defeat Wiseman and you three can live the life you wanted, here in the past, on Earth, or in the future of Crystal Tokyo. I know how you feel about the power of the crystal, but the crystal isn't something my mother or grandmother can control. They have no choice in the matter, they were born with the crystal, and immortality that comes with it" Diamond sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, the black moon insignia was gone.

"I understand" He said quietly. "We would like to return to Crystal Tokyo once Wiseman has been destroyed" He still held the limp Emerald in his arms. Cosmic Moon walked forward and placed her hands on Emerald's wound. It healed and she opened her eyes. Diamond smiled.

Petz was sitting on her bed when the door opened and Sapphire walked in, completely healed, thanks to Cosmic Moon.

"I told you I'd be back" He said grinning. Petz smiled and flung her arms around him.


	14. Wiseman's demise

**Diamond in the Rough**

**Chapter Thirteen: Wiseman's demise**

Diamond and Emerald were sitting on the couch at Rei's, talking with the senshi.

"I allowed this to happen. I should be there to stop Wiseman" He said. Rika shook her head.

"If you do, you will die" She said. "The reason you were so evil in my time, is that you died and Wiseman brought you back to life with dark magic" Diamond sighed.

"You and Emerald should stay here" Usagi advised. "We'll take care of Wiseman" Diamond didn't like it, but he agreed.

Luna and Artemis watched from the top of a building as energy played around the immense Dark Crystal in the distance.

"The energy is getting stronger" Luna said, concerned. Artemis nodded.

"Let's hope Usagi and Rika can destroy Wiseman" He said.

The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo have emerged onto a platform at the peak of the Crystal. Wiseman, floating above them, released energy from the Crystal to six monoliths surrounding them. He said he would open the Black Gate and cast the world into Darkness. The Gate opened and the power has intensified to a point where it was now spreading throughout the city.

He lifted his crystal ball and blasted them all. The entire Dark Crystal writhed with energy which began sweeping out into the surrounding buildings.

Luna and Artemis realized the Gate has been opened.

Everyone was helpless under the assault.

"At this rate, the world will be destroyed" Tuxedo Mask shouted.

"No" Rika said. She looked at Sailor Moon and they nodded. Holding hands out front the ginzinshou of the present and future swept the Dark Power away from them.

"We won't let this happen" Cosmic Moon declared, turning into Princess Rikana.

"I won't let my friends die and the world be destroyed" Moon said, changing into Neo-Queen Serenity.

Wiseman hit them with another column of Dark Power. Rikana and Serenity released the power of the ginzinshous. Wiseman did the same with the Black Crystal, and the energies clashed. But Serenity and Rika had difficulty fighting him.

"With the gateway to the Black Crystal open, your Crystals are useless against me" Wiseman laughed. The power from the Crystals continued to grow.

Tuxedo was holding Chibi-Usa, both helpless. Chibi-Usa starts crying. One of her tears fell, glowed, and became the ginzinshou of her future! Holding it, Chibi-Usa stared, and remembered how it disappeared when she held it before, and realized that it must have merged with her. She began walking forward and turned into Small Lady. Wiseman couldn't believe it. The Sailor Senshi stood and linked their powers, and both Serenity and Chibi-Usa used "Moon Crystal Power" plus "Evil that would destroy the world be gone!" The combined attack was too much, and Wiseman was destroyed, as well as the Black Crystal of the future.

Sailor Moon, Rika and Chibi-Usa (returned to normal) floated alone enveloped in pink light, their eyes closed. They wondered if they were dead.

"If we are, that's okay" Moon said. "We saved the world" Suddenly they heard the voice of Serenity.

"the ginzinshous has performed a miracle, you are still alive, everyone is waiting for you" She said.

Rika opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of her father. Sailor Moon was held by Tuxedo Mask and Chibi-Usa was held by Mars.

"Papa" Rika whispered. She threw her arms around him.

"You have done well Rika" Helios said quietly. "You have changed our future. But unfortunately, you won't remember this" Rika blinked. Helios smiled.

"Let's go home" He said. She hugged her knew friends, and followed her father into the light.

Rika awoke with a start. She blinked and yawned.

"Good morning sleepy head" Tranq said turning on the light. Rika frowned and threw a pillow at her brother.

"Do you have to be such an early riser?" She asked. Tranq laughed. He was 414, ten years older than her, but he still acted like a child.

"Come on. The new senshi are due any moment. As Princess of Crystal Tokyo, you have to meet your new protectors" He said. Rika rolled her eyes.

"What do I need protectors for" She huffed. "Nothing exciting ever happens around here" But she got up any way and once she was dressed, the two of them headed to the throne room. When they got there, Rika spotted the girls that were to become her guardians and friends. Something seemed familiar about them. As they introduced themselves, each of thier predessors, who were Princess Serenity's guardians agreed to train them as they had been trained by the original senshi.

**THE END**

**A.N: Just so you know, her new guardians are the new senshi from A new hope, except for uranus, pluto, venus and mars. saturn is still Rina, but this time around Rina is not reincarnated Hotaru. Hope you liked how I did the ending.**


	15. Alternate ending

**Diamond in the Rough**

**Alternate ending**

Rika awoke in her father's arms.

"Papa, did we do it? Did we kill Wiseman?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes you did sweetheart" Helios replied. "Thank you. Thank you for bringing your mother and everyone else back." Rika's eyes watered.

"Mama...and the others are back?" She asked quietly. A soft lovely voice was heard from behind Helios.

"Yes I am my baby girl." It was her mother, Serenity.

"Mama?" Rika whispered. "MAMA." She yelled suddenly, tears of happiness running down her cheeks as she ran in to her mother's arms at long last. Serenity stroked her daughter's hair.

"Everything is okay now" She whispered. "You saved us all"

"I was so scared Mama" Rika whispered. "I was afraid that I'd fail" Serenity chuckled.

"You're grandmother and I failed many times before we got things right during our battles" She said. "But you Rika, you saved Diamond, Emerald and Sapphire as well as the rest of us. You have a good heart and I can see that you will be a wonderful princess. I regret that we will never really get those years back when you lived with Rei, but we can all start a new era" Rika smiled, but then her smile fell.

"My warriors" She said quietly. "If the other senshi are alive, then..." Helios smiled.

"They are living normal happy lives" He replied. "When the time is right, they will return to the palace"

"So, it's over" Rika said quietly.

"Yes, my darling. It's over" Serenity said. Rika smiled and took her mother's hand. They exited to room to go meet her brother and sister. She had suceeded.

**THE END**


End file.
